The Wedding From Hell
by xo EmMa xo
Summary: PJ and Jo finally have a wedding, but it doesnt all go to plan


**The Wedding from Hell**

Rating: M, a little teeny bit of swearing

Disclaimer: I own Kate and Imogen

Dedication: Myself, I told myself I always needed to write a fic and well here I am!

Summary: Jo and PJ's wedding doesn't go to plan

"Susie can you zip this up for me?" Jo asked. "It looks great" Susie said as she zipped up her wedding dress. Jo smiled. "I've tired it on like a million times" she laughed. "And you can't let PJ see you in it can you" Susie said. Jo shook her head with a smile. It was beautiful. It was a classic white dress with no straps. Jo walked over to the mirror and took one final look at herself Before getting changed back into her uniform. "So what time are the flowers arriving?" Jo asked. "9.am tomorrow morning and Jonesy and I will have them ready by 9.30." Susie replied. "And the photographer arrives at 2.00 to take the pictures after the wedding" Jo reminded her. "Jo, Jo everything is gonna be alright ok. You don't need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is making sure you don't fall on your way down the aisle." Susie said, smiling. "Thanks Susie" Jo said, pulling her in for a hug.

Later that night…

"So how are far are you into doing you're vows?" PJ asked Jo as he turned off the TV and her closer to him. "Very nearly finished. How about you?" His wife to be asked. "Finished."

"But you never finish anything!" Jo said, shocked.

"Well I finish the things that are important to me" PJ replied, kissing her forehead. "Jo, can PJ have a stripper at his other bachelor party?" Ben asked, appearing from his bedroom. Jo looked up. "What? What other bachelor party? He has already had one and anyway PJ wouldn't want a stripper there shocked and horrified. "I'm only kidding Joey" PJ laughed. Jo shook her head and crossed her arms. "Men" she muttered. PJ looked at Ben and they both laughed.

"Well I'd better be off" PJ said standing up.

"Off where are you going?" Ben asked.

"A hotel of course." PJ said. "You can't be with the bride the night before the wedding." PJ said matter of factly.

"Cya tomorrow at the aisle" Jo said, also standing up.

"I'll be waiting" PJ replied, hugging her tightly.

"Love you" He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too" Jo replied as he walked out the door.

The next morning…

Jo woke up with a big smile on her face. I'm getting married today! She thought.

She jumped out of bed and ran into Ben's room. "Ben Ben Ben! I'm getting married today!" Luckily, Ben was already awake. "I know!" Ben exclaimed with just as much excitement. She was nearly jumping up and down, so was Ben. Anyone would think that he was getting married as well. He grabbed her in for a hug. Ben smiled. "My two best friends are getting married." His smile was now as big as Jo's.

Jo walked back into her and PJ's room. She opened the wardrobe and looked at the beautiful wedding dress. She tried to take it out but part of it was stuck on something.

"Ben!" Jo yelled.

"What is it?" Ben asked, running into the room.

"My dress, It's caught on something!"

She was tugging at it gently when suddenly

**Rriiiip**

Jo screamed. Her dress was now torn and has a big hole. Ben took it and held it up.

"Oh my god, What am I going to do?" Jo cried frantically.  
"Jo calm down" Ben said.

"How can I calm down? I just ripped my wedding dress!" She shouted.

Jo grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Susie get over here now!" She cried into the phone.

Look at my dress!" Jo shrieked when Susie arrived.

"Oh no" Susie said putting a hand over her mouth.

"What am I going to do?" Jo asked, crying.

Susie's face lit up. "Wait, I've got a idea. You can get married in my wedding dress!"

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Of course. I'll go get it" Susie beamed and ran out of the house.

"See, everything is going to be ok" Ben said. Jo gave him a weak smile and wope4d her eyes.

Susie returned about 4 minutes later carrying a big box. She put it down on the floor and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful white silky dress with single straps.

Jo looked at it in amazement. For once in hr life she was speechless.

"Go on, try t on" Susie said.

Jo took it and went to go get changed. When she came out, Ben and Susie were now speechless.

"Wow Jo, you look amazing" Ben smiled.

Susie looked at her watch. "Oh it's getting close to 9, I've gotta meet Jonesy at the church to get the flowers set up."

"Thanks for the dress" Jo said.

"No problem."

She gave Jo a quick hug and left.

"Oh I've gotta go meet PJ" Ben said. Jo nodded. Then there was a knock at the door. Ben answered it to a lady with thick glasses and brunette hair, carrying what looked like a small briefcase.  
"Makeup for the bride?" She asked.

"Oh hi come in" Jo said.

"Obviously not for me, I'll cya soon" Ben said before walking out that door.

Then the phone rang.

"Oh excuse me" Jo said.

"Hello?"

"Jo, a bit of a problem..." Susie started.

"What?"

"Ah, They can't deliver any flowers" She continued.

"What!" Jo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Me and Jonesy will do what we can"

"Ok, Thanks" Jo said, rubbing her forehead and hung up the phone. "Sorry about that" Jo said to the makeup artist.

Halfway through her make up, she got yet another call from Susie.

"Please don't tell me there is another problem"

"Uh, we have no organ player for when you walk down the aisle." She said, preparing hr self for the response she wil get back.

"Why doesn't the world want me to have this wedding?" Jo asked angrily and rhetorically. She hung up and called PJ.

**Meanwhile at the hotel…**

Ben was doing the final touches to his best man's suit, as was Tom and PJ was stressing out about his vows. The Jo rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh Peej" Jo said.

"Is everything alright?"

Jo told him about the wedding dress, the flowers and the organ player.

"Oh my god" PJ said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I've got to go, My other bridesmaids have arrived. Cya" And with that, Jo hung up and answered the door. Standing thee were Imogen and Kate – Her best friends form Frankston. Kate was a hairdresser years ago and will be doing their hair.

**At The Church…**

Jonesy and Susie where trying to make the most out of everything they have and the guests had started to arrive.

"Okay we can get flowers for the bouquet" Susie said.

"And have you got the confetti?" Jonesy asked.

"Confetti? What for?" Susie asked.

'To throw over the bride and groom of course!" Jonesy stated.

"I thought we were throwing rose petals!" Susie replied.

Jonesy sighed. "Ok ok lets use rose petals. What time is it?"

Susie looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's nearly 10.30!" She exclaimed. 'I've gotta get ready. So do you"

"Yeah, come on" Jonesy said as they both hurried out of the church.

**Back at the hotel… **

Tom, Ben and Jonesy were all ready to be the 3 best men and PJ was ready to be Jo's husband.

"So have we got everything?" PJ asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is ready, I've got my speech memorized and I'm not allowed to forget it" Ben said.

"This is it guys. I'm gonna be married" PJ beamed.

'Yeah you are" Tom replied, smiling.

They all went down to the car but it wouldn't start.

"No No No! PJ shouted. "Come on start you lousy bastard!"

"Its only a few blocks away lets run" Jonesy said.  
What?" Tom asked.

"Yeah lets run it" PJ replied.

Poor Tom didn't have any time to complain as PJ Ben and Jonesy were already halfway down the road.

They arrived at the church with no breath. All the guests had arrived and Susie came up to them, wearing a beautiful purple single strap dress.

"Uh PJ, you'd better go see Jo" She said.

PJ nodded and headed towards the back room of the church. He opened the door to find Jeff Parrish and Jo hugging tightly. The both looked up as the door opened.

"Hey Jeff, could we have a moment alone?" PJ asked.

"Of course" Jeff said and he left.

"Oh PJ nothing is going right!" Jo wept.

She sat down and PJ sat next to her.

"Jo we can do this"

"How can we? We have no flowers, no bloody organ player"

"We don't need them Jo. All that matters is that we get married. So what do you say huh?"

Jo nodded. "Lets get married."

Just then Ben burst through the door and knocked the table with the cake on it. Slowly the table fell, with the cake making a delicious mess on the floor. There was a moment of silence. Jo looked frozen with her mouth hanging open. She turned around.

"Ben tell everyone to go home, The wedding is off."

She grabbed the car keys, ran out the back door and drove off. PJ ran after her.

"Jo wait!"

He grabbed his keys and drove after her.

She drove back to the house and sat on the couch and cried.

"Jo I thought we could make this work" PJ said from the doorway.

"I'm really sorry PJ It just can't work. The wedding is off

**Meanwhile at the church…**

Ben went to the front of the church and tried to get everybody's attention.

"Excuse me, If I could have you're attention for a minute" Ben said. To his surprise, everyone stopped to look at him.

"This morning, Jo's wedding dress ripped but she got another one, and as you can see, the flowers couldn't be delivered and there is no organ player and just now, the cake collapsed and Jo has called off the wedding" There were a few gasps.

"She has drove off and PJ has followed her. She thinks that this wedding cannot work, But all of us here know that PJ and Jo are meant to be together. So lets make it work for them. We will show them that this wedding is meant to be. Who's with me?" There were nods and cheers all around.

**Back at the house…**

"It's Ok, we will just get married another day, and we will make everything perfect" PJ said, stroking Jo's hair gently.

Then the phone rang.

"Don't answer it PJ, I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. But he didn't listen and answered anyway.

"Hello?... Susie…No She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now…No I'm not that…Alright. Bye"

"That was Susie, She says to come down to the church" PJ said to Jo, after he had hung up the phone.

"I told Ben to tell them to go home" Jo said.

"She says its important" PJ replied.

"Alright" Jo said, sighing and wiping her eyes.

As PJ and Jo entered the dark church, the lights turned on and Jo gasped.

The church was filled with flowers, Just how she wanted. Bev's sister is a florist so she delivered them there. She looked through the backroom window and saw a beautiful wedding cake that Tom had got from Beryl.

Jo was delighted. She couldn't help a smile creep over her face. All the guest were there, smiling at the expressions on their faces and of course Jo's beautiful dress.

"PJ what are you standing there for? Get into you're position!" Ben said.

"PJ gave Jo a kiss on the forehead and took his position. Jeff came and replaced his spot, linking arms with his daughter.

As they began to walk down the aisle the song lean on me was being played on the organ. Jo looked over and saw PJ's sister playing.

PJ looked over at Ben.

"It had to be this song?" he asked.

"It was either this or Build me up buttercup" Ben replied.

**After the wedding and the ceremony that night…**

"See everything did go to plan" PJ said to Jo.

"It was perfect, everyone putting the flowers in and the cake"

"And getting my sister to play lean on me" PJ laughed.

"It was great, The best day of my life" Jo continued.

"Mine too" PJ said.

_The End_

Well that was my first fan fic, I would love some feedback

Emma xox


End file.
